


Once Upon a Time in Skyrim

by herballady



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herballady/pseuds/herballady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Regina and Emma get transported to a world of dragons and daedra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim

The day had started out like any other in Storybrooke. Regina woke up at 5:30 sharp, got ready for work, kissed Henry on the top of his head as she walked out of the mansion, and stopped at Granny’s for coffee. By 9:00 she was halfway through a pile of building permits and funding requests. She leaned back and stretched languidly when her office phone rang.  
“Hello?” she asked.  
“Regina. We’ve got a problem,” Emma said, her tone panicked and sharp.  
“What’s going on, Em-” began Regina.  
Emma interrupted her, “Just meet me at the toll bridge and be quick.” The blonde hung up.  
~ ~ ~  
Ten minutes later, Regina’s Mercedes pulled up next to Emma’s bug. She slid smoothly out of the driver’s seat and waved to the approaching sheriff. Emma was, as always, in her read leather jacket and a white tank top. Her jeans were tucked into her cuffed leather boots.  
“So,” asked Regina, “What’s the problem?”  
“Follow me.” Emma led her into the woods and towards the river. As they got closer, Regina saw clearly what the issue was. A watery vortex was swirling on the surface of the river, a portal had opened in Storybrooke.  
“How long has this been open?” she asked, allowing Emma to help her climb down a particularly steep slope.  
“Leroy came to the station about an hour ago, shouting like he does.” Regina rolled her eyes  
“It took me a while to follow up with him on it, but once I saw what it was, I called you.”  
“Well it appears to be stable for the moment, but I have no idea what realm it leads to. We need to close it before something bad happens.” Even as she finished saying it, the portal’s edges fluctuated wildly. The ground opened beneath them and Regina fell forward. Emma grabbed her hand and both women unbalanced, falling together into the portal.  
~ ~ ~  
The first thing Emma was aware of was that the ground was moving. As she became more lucid, she realized that it was not ground, but rough, wooden boards on the floor of what she could only guess was a wagon. Her head was aching viciously and every time the wagon hit a bump, her stomach lurched unpleasantly. Taking inventory through her pains, Emma realized that her hands and feet were bound and she was blindfolded with a rough, itchy cloth. A moan of pain off to her left told her that Regina was waking up too.  
“Regina,” she tried to whisper. The only sound that escaped her dry mouth was a croak. She tried again.  
“Regina, are you okay?” Regina groaned again and shifted slightly.  
“Where the hell are we, Emma?”  
“Quiet back there!” a sharp voice said from somewhere in front of them. The two women quieted for a moment. Regina slowly maneuvered herself so that she was lying directly next to Emma. She started to whisper something to the blonde, but Emma shushed her. It was difficult to make out what the voices outside the wagon were saying.  
“…don’t like this one bit. We’re too exposed here. Why did we have to go over the southern pass?”  
“We need to get the prisoners back to camp as fast as we can. Witches this powerful can’t be a good omen.”  
“What was that?”  
Emma heard a faint whistling noise and a thud. Someone started shouted and seconds later, the air was full of the noises of battle. Swords clashed and Emma felt someone mount the wagon and come up behind them.  
“Can you walk?” asked a gruff male voice. Emma felt her hands being unbound. As soon as her hands were free, she removed the blindfold. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust and he used this time to remove the ties from her legs and begin working at Regina’s bonds. The man was wearing rough armor and had a sword at his hip. He was blond and had a short beard. He couldn’t have been older than forty, but scars covered his face.  
“Can you walk?” he repeated. Emma nodded, looking to make sure Regina was okay. The brunette was staring at him warily.  
“Where are we?” she asked, menace in her voice.  
“Right now is really not the time,” he growled at her, “If you can’t walk I will help you, but we have to move. Now.” Regina nodded curtly and stood, wincing as she did.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Stay close to me and stay low to the ground,” he said, hopping down from the wagon and helping both of the women down. Emma kept her head low as they ran, but in her peripherals she could see that a battlefield had sprouted around the wagon and dead bodies littered the ground. A torn banner, crimson with a black shape in the center, was half buried in the mud. The three made their way into a dense wooded area; the sounds of battle quieted behind them as they ran until all Emma could hear was the sound of them running and breathing hard. The air seemed thin, like they were in the mountains.  
When they finally stopped, Emma doubled over, holding her knees as she panted. Regina leaned against a tree, using one arm to support herself. The man didn’t seem winded at all. He stretched his arms and looked at the two women for a moment before reaching for a bag he had slung over his shoulder. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to Emma; she barely caught it. The bag, once opened, revealed two flasks and some women’s clothing. Emma opened the first flask and sniffed it cautiously. The man rolled his eyes and took it from her, taking a swig and swallowing before handing it back to her. She took a sip too and tasted cold water. Emma passed it to Regina, who had caught her breath, and opened the second flask for herself.  
“You’ll need to change,” said the man, “You’re too… noticeable in whatever it is you’re wearing.” Emma looked down, the guy had a point. They clearly needed to blend in until they figured what was going on.  
“I have some questions first,” Regina said. The man shook his head.  
“I’m not the one you need to talk to.”  
“At least tell us where we are,” Regina said, anger clear in her voice. He looked at them oddly.  
“You are in Skyrim.”


	2. A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun

He had the discretion to scout the area while Regina and Emma changed clothes and had some more water.  
“Have you ever heard of this place, Regina?” asked Emma as she laced up her boots and adjusted the leather cuffs on her wrists.   
“No, but it’s not too much of a surprise. There are far more realms than can even be counted. I don’t suppose you have any fairy tales about this place?” Emma was shaking her head before the brunette could finish asking the question.  
“It’s nothing I’ve heard of, but that guy almost looks like a Viking. Who do you think he is taking us to?” Regina didn’t have time to answer. The man returned with three shaggy horses.  
“We will move faster if we ride,” he said, giving Regina the lead for a solid black mare. The horse whickered and Regina’s face softened as she looked the creature over. She gently blew into the mare’s nostrils, giving the animal her scent.  
The man gave Emma a dappled grey and white mare. The horse stamped nervously when Emma took the reins and nickered at her. When she reached to stroke the horse’s nose like she saw Regina doing, the animal nipped at her sleeve.  
“Here, give her this,” said the man, handing her a red apple. Emma offered the fruit to the horse, who eyed it warily before taking it from her. Once the animal had eaten the offering, she allowed Emma to mount her.  
“You have to be confident,” Regina said, watching the blonde from her saddle,” they can tell if you are nervous and it makes them nervous too.” Emma glared at her.  
“Let’s just get going,” she said.  
~ ~ ~  
They rode for hours. It was dark by the time they cleared the forest and entered a large valley. In the center of the valley a mountain loomed over everything, and in the shadow of the mountain, a small city twinkled brightly.   
“That’s where we’re headed,” said the man, “Whiterun.” Regina and Emma traded blank looks, but followed the man as his horse picked its way down the road and into the valley. By the time they reached the city, the sky was lightening in the east. They gave their horses over to a yawning stable boy outside the city gates and walked to the gates. They were stopped at the gates by two guards. One held a wicked looking sword and the other trained his bow on the man’s chest.  
“State your business,” demanded one of the guards. Their guide held out a folded piece of paper with a yellow seal. The guards traded looks and the one with the sword sheathed his weapon before taking the paper. He broke the seal and opened the letter, reading through it quickly. He glanced up at Emma and Regina and licked his lips nervously before shouting up to the guard in the gatehouse,   
“Let them in!”  
The three entered Whiterun as the sun broke the horizon. Their guide led them down a main path of sorts. They passed intricately carved houses and market stalls. They veered left and mounted a series of stairs to pass through a courtyard with a large dead tree in the center. More stairs led them up to a small castle keep.   
They entered a great hall. A fire burned near the far end of the room and on the other side of the first stood an empty throne. Long tables flanked the fire, and the smell of cooking bacon and bread made Emma’s stomach rumble loudly.  
“Wait at the tables,” said their guide with a sidelong glance at Emma. “Eat some food while you wait.” Emma and Regina sat down together and a serving woman brought them each a plate of food. The man disappeared up some stairs. The only sound in the hall was the crackling of the fire and the sound of Emma eating. Regina picked at the food in front of her, but mostly watched the stairs the man had gone up.   
They waited, and waited. People began to stir. A robed man appeared from a large room off the hall. He looked at them curiously, but did not talk to them. A two children, a boy and a girl, walked by, staring at the women and giggling. A third boy with dark hair trailed behind them. Emma would have sworn she heard the kid muttering something about “wanders here to lick my father’s boot.” Others came and went.   
Eventually, someone emerged from the staircase Regina had been staring at. It was a woman dressed in leather armor; she was strange though. She was tall with sharp features and red eyes. Emma rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, but when she removed them, the woman still had grey skin the color of stone.   
“Regina, do you-“  
“Don’t you dare say a word,” Regina hissed at her. The brunette stood and smiled pleasantly at the approaching woman.   
“The Jarl will see you now,” said the woman when she reached them, “follow me.”  
“Of course,” said Regina. Emma stood, taking one last swig of water from her mug and shaking the crumbs from the front of her dress before following Regina and the grey woman. They walked up the stairs together, getting instructions from the grey woman as they went.   
“As the Jarl’s personal housecarl, I am in charge of his safety. You will stay a respectful distance from him and answer his questions courteously.” Regina nodded and Emma, behind them both, sulked. She was never a fan of scraping and bowing, and less so when it was demanded of her.  
At the top of the stairs, their guide stood talking to an older man with his hair pulled back at his neck and a long beard. He was wearing rich robes and several rings on his fingers. Next to him was a short balding man only slightly taller than the long sword strapped to his back. He had a greying moustache and dark, intelligent eyes. The tall man watched them approach.  
“Welcome,” he said with formality, “I am Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, Lord of Whiterun.” Regina curtsied politely,  
“I am Queen Regina of Mistveil,” she said calmly, “and this is Lady Emma, my heir-apparent.” Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina, but curtsied as well.  
“What brings you to Skyrim, my lady?” asked the Jarl.  
“That is a wonderful question,” muttered Emma.  
“What?” the grey woman asked sharply. Regina gave Emma a look that very clearly told her to shut her mouth.  
“Lady Emma was just remarking that we don’t know what brought us here. We were hoping someone else would have that answer.” The Jarl’s eyebrows knit together slightly and he glanced at the small man beside him.  
“Are you sure this is them?” The man nodded.  
“Do you know how you came to be here, my lady?” he asked, this time in a gentle tone.  
“I’m afraid not. Would you enlighten us?”   
“A storm came suddenly upon the land between here and Falkreath. I sent men to investigate and they claim they saw two women matching your description suddenly appear in the waters of Lake Ilinalta. You were floating on the water without any raft beneath you. By the time my men were able to circle the lake, you had been picked up by some Imperial troops on the south bank. They seemed to believe that you were powerful witches sent by one of the daedric gods. You were being transported to a nearby camp where they surely would have tortured you for information or tried to harness your power for their side,” he paused, scrutinizing them, “There have been many strange and fantastical things happening in Skyrim. Dragons roam the skies and the Dragonborn has returned. It is small wonder your coming to this land in such a strange manner did not cause more of a stir.”  
“We know nothing of this land or how we came here, but we are in your debt for saving our lives, Jarl Balgruuf,” said Regina, handling the situation deftly as Emma struggled to wrap her mind around everything.   
“I would like for you to stay in Whiterun as my guests for now,” Balgruuf said, “I am afraid that I do not have lodgings here, but I will pay for you to have rooms at the Bannered Mare, the Inn in the Plains District. You may roam the city as you wish. But please, for your safety, do not leave the city proper. We must find out why you were summoned and by whom.”  
“Of course,” said Regina, “We thank you for your hospitality.” She and Emma curtsied again and were led back down the stairs by a guard who was ordered to escort them to their new lodgings. It seemed that they were going to be there for a while.


End file.
